


《塞壬的陷阱/Siren's trap》

by aquamarine_YY



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: AO - Freeform, Arthur/Orm, Arthurm, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 05:59:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16907412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquamarine_YY/pseuds/aquamarine_YY
Summary: 原作：《海王》电影（有私设）配对：亚瑟/奥姆摘要：有时候，欺骗是必要手段，奥姆一直是这样认为的。





	《塞壬的陷阱/Siren's trap》

1、

假的。

不是真的。

亚特兰蒂斯的王子奥姆看着他的母亲朝他走过来的时候，脑中只有这两句话。他把这两句话对维科说了一遍，对押运他的士兵说了一遍，最后对亚瑟·库瑞说了一遍。

维科的眼里流露出了真实的悲伤，他朝奥姆伸出了手，而奥姆只看了他一眼。他应该感到悲伤，他必须因此感到悲伤，奥姆是这样想的。背叛的怒火被这悲伤浇了一捧水下来，奥姆决定别开目光，不去看他那曾经的谋臣。

押运他的士兵没有任何的表情，奥姆也没有期待他们有什么反应。一如既往，他曾经引领的军队服从王的命令，虽然是另一个王的命令。

而亚瑟，他的哥哥紧抿着嘴唇，一言不发。奥姆回头看他，锁着眉头，无声地讨要一个解释。为什么要让他再次看见他的母亲，他以为母亲会是他的软肋吗？他难道以为，得知母亲仍活着，他就会放弃对陆地的仇恨吗？

他不会的，绝对不会。仇恨在怒火的温度下熔化，顺着血管流淌开来，为骨骼镀上一层铠甲。那使他强大。

亚瑟看着奥姆消失在海里，转头去问维科：“他会怎么样？”

“他们会把他送上军事法庭。”维科迟疑了一下，说。

亚瑟把三叉戟从右手扔到左手，他的语气里有一种故作轻松：“哈，你们还有法庭这种东西，挺好的。”

“不是亚特兰蒂斯的法庭，亚瑟，”维科接下去说，“是陆地人的法庭。”

 

2、

奥姆被关押在冰山监狱里，他被淡蓝色的冰体包围，但感觉不到冷。如果寒冷也算是一种感觉的话，那海底一直很冷。他站在牢笼的中央，今天没什么不一样，他的家庭里没有母亲，他的王国里没有谋臣，他的肩膀旁没有爱人。

权力呢，权力曾经属于他。不过他不大把这东西放在眼里，哪怕权力在过去很长一段时间里给了他想要的大部分东西。他一直很清醒，权力说到底只是工具罢了，权力易主比任何东西都要快且彻底。

他的哥哥来看他了。

他的哥哥告诉他，母亲很想见见他，他会尽快安排一次他们的会面。

日出了吗？

“刚刚日出，”亚瑟说，“新的一天。”

母亲是不是走了？

“母亲去见我的父亲了，她会回来的。”

她不会回来了。她在我小时候对我讲过，等到七海平定，她就会回到她的心安放的地方。而最后她死在了海沟族的领地。

“她会来看你的。”

她对我说，她会回到一座平凡又独特的灯塔，那座灯塔为航途中的迷路人指明方向，也为她指明了爱的方向。

“陆地上有人想要带走你。”

噢。奥姆屏住了呼吸。你会交出我吗。

“我不会让他们带走你的。”亚瑟保证。

奥姆什么也没有说。从头到尾，什么也没有说。

他忽然想念他的军队了。他想念盔甲的质感，想念万千士兵的呐喊，想念他的王座，想念他已经断裂的三叉戟。当他仍然坐在王座上的时候，至少，他的孤独拥有理由。

3、

正义联盟的效率一向很高，尤其是蝙蝠侠那家伙。传说中无所不能的蝙蝠侠通过某种神秘的方式让灯塔附近村庄的公共电话都着了魔似的在他经过的时候响起来。最后在被指着脑袋勒令不解决电话问题就不许买酒的情况下，他接起了电话。

“逃避是没有用的。”超人说。

“我的字典打出生起就没这个词。”亚瑟咬着牙，“别让我后悔接这个电话”

“他们要求亚特兰蒂斯把罪人带上法庭，至少他需要为他对陆地做的事出面。”

“天方夜谭。亚特兰蒂斯没有罪人。”亚瑟的手攥紧了杯柄。

“越来越多的人相信了亚特兰蒂斯的存在，这是一个选择，亚瑟，我保证他会是安全的，而我们也需要保证人类是安全的。”

“所以？把我的弟弟抓走，用某种高科技锁链锁住，让他离开他生活几十年的国家，去呼吸那污浊的空气？把他关进监狱里，观察他，记录他的言行，却让他始终一人？”

电话那头沉默了一会。

“所以我说，亚瑟，这是一个选择。选择是你来做的。你现在是国王了。”

4、

亚特兰蒂斯从未吝啬展示它的魅力，亚瑟第一次有机会观览它的全貌。他花了一整天的时间在王国里游窜。维科在过去的时光里教给亚瑟的也不过是亚特兰蒂斯的冰山一角，它宏大而壮美，本身就是史诗。

“你真是污染了亚特兰蒂斯的海水。”这是奥姆在监狱里对他说的第一句话。

亚瑟挑了挑眉，没说什么，他把缠到身上的海草一一拿下来，不过没注意到头发里的。深绿色的海草混在亚瑟那棕金色混杂的凌乱的头发里，让奥姆皱眉。

“你知道，我有时候很喜欢你的直爽。”亚瑟耸了耸肩，一股透明的水流把亚瑟手里的贝壳盒子带进了奥姆的牢房，“这是维科让我带给你的。”

“希望你在我诅咒你被塞壬吞噬的时候也能喜欢我的直爽。告诉维科，我不想再见到他。”

“也许这就是他不来见你的原因，但他关心你。”

“他背叛我，”奥姆把手背在身后，他挺了挺胸膛，“你不明白。”

“我也许是不明白，为什么？你很早就知道他帮助我。”

“是很久之后才知道。人类世界的时间算法，每星期一、三、四、五，他都会去找你。他不曾开船去，也不曾带任何人去。而我想他关心我远胜于你。”

“你为什么在我来之后揭露他？”亚瑟问，“你没有这个必要，他服从你，因为那时你是国王，但是为什么？”

奥姆的眼睛暗下去了，但他依旧直视着亚瑟，他的目光没有退缩，这是亚特兰蒂斯王子不会丧失的尊严。亚瑟还是问出口了，但是他似乎知道原因。

“因为你觉得维科关心我远胜于你，你说的是这一点。”亚瑟指出。

奥姆屏住了呼吸，许久才说：“只有面对你，他才会露出那样的表情。那表情像父亲对孩子，而我父亲，也从未如此对我。在他眼里，只有你才是希望。而我甚至都不明白，你来告诉我吗，哥哥，为什么。”

“听着，”亚瑟走进那层透明的隔阂，他把手指放上去，冰晶却顺着他的手指蔓延开来，他只能收回手，“奥姆，你被人关心着。”

“我没有那么脆弱，”奥姆勾起一边嘴角，那是个很浅的冷笑，“我接受了母亲被献祭给低等生物，也能接受维科背叛我那么多年，更能接受我的哥哥站在我面前让我自欺欺人。”

“维科一直陪在你身边，爱着你，而母亲，她爱你，你是她的孩子。”亚瑟试着解释，但这从来不是他擅长的东西，他想他做得非常蹩脚。

而奥姆好像忽然想到了什么，他的笑容扩大了，他的嘴唇很薄，显得他冷酷，但他脸部的棱角并不锋利，偶尔的苍白脸色让他显出一些特有的温柔，眼神却是玩味的，志在必得的。

“那么你呢，你爱我吗，哥哥？”

亚瑟吸了一口气，低头沉默。他不知该如何回答，在这样的情况下，他觉得不是合适的煽情时刻。但是他的心软化下来，他的弟弟，拥有善良的一部分。

片刻之后他后退了一步，还是转身离开。

他听见他的弟弟在他身后，冷漠地说：

“我诅咒你被塞壬的利牙咬碎骨头，哥哥。”

很久以后，亚瑟·库瑞才明白那是奥姆在感到懊恼的表现。

5、

“所以塞壬这东西真的存在对吧，真的存在？”亚瑟骑着海马，问身旁的维科。

维科看了他一眼，笑起来：“为什么这么紧张，放松点，你让海马兽也紧张了。你现在是七海的王，关于那些或真或假传说的真相，你都会慢慢知道的。塞壬不会对你做什么的。”

是啊，除了它可能咬碎我的骨头，亚瑟低声嘀咕，维科听见之后笑起来。

“是谁告诉你这个的？据我所知，塞壬利用完美的歌喉吸引水手，令他们的船触礁沉没，这是陆地的故事，对吗？”维科看了看前方白色的高大灯塔。

“是的，陆地上的故事和海洋里的故事有什么不一样吗？”亚瑟犹豫着问。

“不一样，”维科给他解释。“塞壬比陆地人想象中的更为可怖，每片海洋都有塞壬，它们的形态不同，有的半人半鸟，有的类似人鱼。无一例外它们都拥有无与伦比的歌喉，就算你是王，”维科看了亚瑟一眼，继续说，“也无法抵御歌声的诱惑。而一旦落入陷阱，意识到的时候往往为时已晚。”

亚瑟的脸色越来越难看：“它们吃人吗？”

“它们会吃掉它们最心仪的水手，和海沟族一样，牙齿锋利，胃口很好。它们骗水手向它们求救，让水手许下承诺，再吃掉它们。不过，塞壬一族已经消失很久。而关于爱的承诺，亚特兰蒂斯人格外谨慎，除了长辈与孩子，亚特兰蒂斯人不说爱。因此也从不对塞壬许诺，也就平安无事——你的脸色真的很不好。”维科回答，他们正往岸上走，灯塔就在不远处了。

我弟弟诅咒我被吃掉来着，被咬碎骨头咽下去，这可不是开玩笑，亚瑟这次在心里嘀咕，而表面上只是说：“我需要喝酒，我想。”

6、

“我带你出来这件事，别让维科知道。”监狱的冰门碎裂开来化作几团水流融入周围的海水。

“我小时候溜出去玩，都会被维科抓回来。”奥姆跨出牢笼，看了看周围，守卫都被遣走了。

亚瑟笑了几声：“承认你比我差劲了吧，我以前溜出去玩，没被维科抓到过几次。”

奥姆看了看他的哥哥，头发一如既往乱得糟糕，漂在水里一起一伏，他已经换下了那身金绿色的制服，赤着上半身，下半身是一条黑色长裤，腰带上别着一串奇怪的饰品。

他看上去很自由，奥姆想，他自己曾畅游四海无阻，却从未有过这样自由的感觉。

“你看上去在海底淤泥里滚了一圈。”他最后说。

“有什么能让你闭上那张嘴呢。”亚瑟游出去一段距离，朝奥姆招手，“跟我来。”

“要是有人知道我越狱了怎么办呢？我又凭什么跟你走？”

“前一个问题我会解决，后一个问题，两盒贝壳饼干怎么样？”

奥姆盯住亚瑟：“你怎么知道饼干的事情。”

亚瑟翻了白眼：“噢天哪，维科给你的盒子散发着正义联盟蝙蝠洞分部阿福厨房烤箱的味道，而且某个蓝大个总是抢走最多的份，我忘不了那个香味”

亚瑟朝奥姆歪了歪头：“维科会从陆地给你带些礼物，我说得对吗？”

奥姆游过去，游到亚瑟身边：“只在很小的时候。后来我的父亲不再允许这种行为。维科和我讲过很多关于陆地的事，我已经忘记了很多。” 

他看向亚瑟，似乎是寻求证明：“在陆地上，人们不会把犯错之人送去献祭，对吗？”

他的父亲曾告诉他，在陆地上，处理方式更为血腥残忍，但维科不是这么说的。他一直记得两者所述的差别。

亚瑟却沉默了，在陆地上？在陆地上，人们拥有法律。有些地方，法律被严格地施行，有些地方，法律却只是摆设。审判并不会永远都被正确执行。

亚瑟明白，奥姆指的是亚特兰娜，他们的母亲。

他回答他的弟弟：“不会。陆地上的人会让她自己选择。她永远有选择的权利。”

“行了，我们走吧。我带你去见母亲，她在灯塔那儿等你。”

“我们怎么去？”奥姆问。

“试试看追上我吧，弟弟。”七海之王脚踏水流，向海面冲去。

7、

亚瑟·库瑞，传说中的“海王”，在冲破水面的时候大叫得像孤岛上的土著。

而奥姆则完全不同，他的哥哥和一群海豚跳来跳去的时候，他就浮在海水里看着。有一条海豚游到他身边来，轻轻顶他的肩膀，他伸手抚上海豚的背，海豚有一道环形的疤痕，于是他记起它，他曾从一个铁桶里救出这只海豚。

伤口愈合，但伤疤还在。海豚用嘴碰他的手心，奥姆推开它，攥紧了拳头。

“我不去陆地。”

“为什么？”亚瑟停下来，一样浮在海水里，看着奥姆。

“我憎恨那片土地，亚瑟·库瑞，我曾经憎恨，现在依旧憎恨。你不会知道每年我们要花多少精力去清除海上漂浮的油污，你不会知道我们要去救下多少濒死的海洋动物。而罪魁祸首都是陆地人，你敢否认吗，我的哥哥。”

“我不否认。”亚瑟说。他的弟弟漂浮在海上，脱下盔甲后的便服很单薄，他的金发散下来，没有那么拘束，大片的阳光落在海面上是金色的碎片，落在奥姆的金发上，就像淡金色的圣环。

“我无法否认，奥姆。但这就是我存在的意义，我们存在的意义。陆地和海洋，是两个完全不同的世界，两个世界的沟通需要桥梁。这将是我们致力于去做的。我不会让你伤害陆地，同样，我保证你，海洋也是我的底线。”

“如果他们最终要对亚特兰蒂斯做什么，也要跨过我。”

奥姆深吸了一口气，他转头看向远方的海岸，还很远，陆地只是白色的一条线。他开口说：“我试过很多次，在我小的时候。”

“试过什么？跟海豚交流？你给海豚取名字吗？” 

 

“试过去找你。”奥姆说。

“噢……”亚瑟往水里沉了一点，他觉得有什么在把他往下拉，“噢……”

 

“该走了，节约时间，”奥姆扎进水里，“她叫泡泡。”

“什么？”

“那只海豚，”奥姆在水里回答，“她叫泡泡。”

 

“嘿，你知道吗，弟弟。”亚瑟也潜入水中。

“知道什么？”奥姆游得很慢。

“你不孤独。”

 

“噢……”奥姆露出了和几分钟前亚瑟一样的表情，他觉得沉重又释然，肺部一下子吸入了太多空气，而身上的阳光也太过温暖了。

“我第一天知道这个。”

 

“你爱我吗，哥哥？”奥姆问，他抿起嘴唇。

他的哥哥没听见，因为忙着追上那群海豚。

8、

“他是我的弟弟，

我知道这不是充分的理由，我应该说出更多的证据来证明他的……但是……”海王坐在正义联盟瞭望塔的会议室里，对着一桌的成员，“我依然相信他，也希望你们相信我。”

“我从来不想做什么英雄，我还是想念啤酒，想念开车经过沿海公路的感觉，

但某一刻我忽然觉得一切也没有那么不好。有个人在你身边，他提醒你，今时今日的一切和平，都是矛盾的造物。”

“幸好他听不到这些话，”亚瑟摇头，“不然他简直要看不起我了。”

 

9、

“我不知道亚特兰蒂斯人如何对待某些承诺，根据维科所说，好像是什么很有代表意义的东西。那对陆地人来说也是，承诺是必须遵守的。我说过不会让他们带走你，那就不会。”亚瑟递给奥姆一大杯啤酒。

他们在灯塔度过了一整天，小时候在脑海里想过的场景都一一实现了。原来母亲说的是真的，真的有一缸金鱼，有一只狗，有一杯热咖啡。那些故事里的东西都是真的。

奥姆坐在沙发上，电视里在放新闻，海洋保护法案之类的东西。

亚特兰娜坐在桌子边看厨房里的爱人搅拌肉酱，亚瑟在给狗狗洗澡。

拿着吹风机给狗狗吹风的时候，声音盖过了电视机的声音。奥姆在吹风机的风声里说：“这东西上面说他们要颁布保护海洋法案。”

“你说什么？”亚瑟大声说，他拿着吹风机乱吹，自己的头发也一起吹了。

“我说你的胡子上还有泡沫。”奥姆无奈地说。

 

奥姆把头转向电视，用余光偶尔看一看他的哥哥。

“你爱我吗？”

“是的，我爱你，奥姆。”

奥姆瞪大眼睛看着亚瑟，亚瑟挥了挥手里的吹风机说：“我的听力很好，我现在能听见二十英里外的海底有只海龟和一群海马打起来了。我们要去劝架吗？”

 

10、

也是很久以后，亚瑟·库瑞才知道，他狡猾的弟弟的计谋。

“亚特兰蒂斯人视承诺高于一切，视爱低于承诺一等。这就是为什么，曾经皇室婚宴凌驾于爱之上。亚特兰蒂斯人甚至视爱如一种禁忌，只有国王可以提出，而如果你对王国中任何一个人说了‘我爱你’……”

“他将获得赦免。”

维科跟亚瑟解释，亚瑟显然没有听，而且满脸写着：你在说什么，我完全听不懂也不想听。

新的国王来自陆地，对亚特兰蒂斯许多传统观念嗤之以鼻，法律被更改，甚至得到了渔夫族的帮助，而奥姆会对那片土地留有永久的愧疚，他在他杀死的国王墓前下跪，全城默哀，历史将被铭记。

“还有什么问题吗？奥姆在船上等我，我们打算去意大利玩玩，我刚好可以当导游。”

“那些年让我帮你做的历史作业终于有用武之地了吗？”维科调侃，“我只是还要再提醒你，亚瑟，小心塞壬的陷阱，你逃过了这一次，下一次也许就很难了。”

“他能拿我怎么样？他已经不需要获得赦免了。我也不是什么，伟大的王，他从我这里得不到什么的，还能怎么样，逼我跟他结婚？”

“恰恰相反，”维科说，“我觉得他从你这儿，得到了最重要的东西。”

“拜拜，我可不想听了，我要迟到了。”亚瑟朝身后大叫了一声那条鲨鱼的名字，跳上鲨鱼的背，破开海水，只留下背影。

 

“年轻人，年轻人就是不听话。”维科转身，走进了宫殿。

亚特兰蒂斯在海中静伫，博大、美丽，见证历史改变，却从来不发一言。

 

END


End file.
